Light assemblies including one or more light sources and a light guide may be used to control the emission or output of light from the light sources to achieve a desired appearance. In some applications, such as with vehicle headlamps or taillamps, multiple light sources, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), may be used. The inclusion of multiple light sources can create higher power demands and/or additional circuitry. Additionally, LEDs can be expensive. Selectively controlling the light distribution from fewer light sources such that it appears as though more light sources are present can help lessen the expense and power demands, as well as simplifying the circuitry.